wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Lexi Reed
Alexis Sophia "Lexi" Reed is one of the main characters of Wasting Time. She was born March 25, 2011. About Lexi Reed was born March 25, 2011 to Lucas Reed, a lifeguard, and Lanaya Reed, a conservationist. In 2014, her little brother Cole was born. One month later, Lexi's father was killed in a motorcycle crash. Lexi met Nia in kindergarten, and they became best friends. On July 4, 2026, Lexi and Nia were struck by lightning and it gave them the ability to time travel. She is a lot more eager to time travel than Nia is. While Nia sees time travel as risky and dangerous, Lexi sees it as fun and exciting. Personality In Wasting Time, Lexi has shown herself to care a lot about her popularity, looks, fashion, and family. Lexi has varied interests. She's into music, choir, and theatre. She's also very kind to people around her. Looks Lexi has light skin and wavy blonde hair. She has big blue green eyes and usually wears eyeliner and lipstick. Her style is varied. She usually wears more fashionable clothes. Her trademark outfit is a jean jacket and a pink shirt with matching skinny jeans along with boots. Relationships 'Nia Thompson' (Best friend) Nia Thompson is Lexi's best friend. Although Lexi and Nia differ from one another, they are actually very close and love each other. They are both support each other's different interests, even if they don't share them. The two girls share everything together, and Lexi finds it difficult to lie or keep things from Nia. On July 4, 2026, Lexi and Nia gained the power to time travel. Ever since, they've been going on adventures through time. Nia is less willing to time travel than Lexi, but Lexi usually ends up convincing her. 'Lizzie Hernandez' (Good friend) Lizzie is Lexi's friend. They met in fourth grade around the fall of 2020. Lizzie and Mason joined her friend group with Nia. It's clear that Lexi is very supportive of Lizzie. In A Dance In Time, Lexi offers to dance with Lizzie after she learns that Lizzie's date cancelled on her. 'Mason Jenkins' (Good friend) Mason is Lexi's friend. They met in fourth grade around the fall of 2020. Lizzie and Mason joined her friend group with Nia. 'Gregory Brandt' (Good friend) Lexi met Gregory in 2025 when he moved to Watersman. Lexi knows that Nia has a crush on him and tries to set them up in Dads and Doubts. Lexi helps Gregory ask Nia to the dance. She is happy when he starts dating Nia in A Dance In Time. 'Cole Reed' (Brother) Cole is Lexi's little brother. He is about three years younger than Lexi. He knows Lexi and Nia can time travel. She accidentally ruined Cole's eleventh birthday party when she beat up the annoying entertainment clown. Lexi likes to help Cole. In A Christmas In Time, she tries to go back and bring Cole snow back so he can experience it for himself. Every Christmas, Lexi gives Cole a lump of coal as a joke, because his nickname is Cole. In Dads and Doubts, Lexi tries to give Cole the perfect thirteenth birthday party. She convinces her mom to tell Cole about their deceased father that she was hiding from him. 'Lanaya Reed' (Mother) Lanaya is Lexi's mother. After Lucas died, Lanaya had to raise Cole and Lexi all by herself. Lanaya seems to think Nia is more responsible than Lexi, as she puts Nia in charge of taking Lexi and Cole to Jill's party in New Year, New Nia. In Dads and Doubts, Lanaya is mad at her for telling Cole about their deceased father, but she eventually convinces her to tell Cole about him. When Lexi tries out for the play Romeo and Juliet in A Dance In Time, Lanaya tells Lexi that she once acted in a play when she was a child, although she was a tree. Trivia *Lexi is a math genius and can take difficult math tests easily. *She is vegetarian. *In A Dance In Time, her middle name is revealed to be Sophia and her legal first name is revealed to be Alexis. Her date of birth is revealed to be March 25, 2011. Appearances Season 1 *Ep1: An Ex To Grind *Ep2: A Christmas In Time *Ep3: New Year, New Nia *Ep4: Dads and Doubts *Ep5: Driving Mr. Jacobs *Ep6: Just Beachy Part 1 *Ep7: Just Beachy Part 2 *Ep8: A Dance In Time Category:Main Characters